


Jealousy's Face

by Villains_Refuge



Series: Writing Requests [8]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Holly from absolution, Jealousy, hook-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: To envy is to sin





	Jealousy's Face

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: if you take requests - what about Holly getting jelaous cause she notices that John starts to like the deputy? like he always talks about them and leaves radio messages and stuff.. idk.. anything with that.
> 
> A/N: I hadn't read much of absolution when I wrote this, so apologies for Holly if she's written poorly
> 
> Request from my tumblr: https://a-villains-refuge.tumblr.com/

Holly knew it was a sin to envy, especially a sinner like the deputy, but with every ounce of attention John gave them the feelings grew worse and worse. Holly wasn’t one for that bliss shit, it was a shameful tactic in her opinion, but that did little to stop her mind from imagining it used on the sinner in it’s more, harmful means.

It wasn’t like she didn’t try to ignore it. Everytime they came up she tried to retreat into a calmer, deputy free state of mind, but she noticed everything. The subtle twitches when John heard their name. The lingering smiles and tracing eyes. Holly knew them all. Those soft gazes and sultry smiles were all intimately familiar.

Maybe that’s why it hurt so much whenever John spoke of the deputy. The way he purred as he called them by their sin, Wrath, felt like a knife to the chest.

And it was time to put a stop to it, even if it meant lowering herself a bit.

So she waited outside his home, her blouse slightly opened for obvious reasons. Holly knew John’s schedule well. Any minute now he would be pulling into his ranch; tired, grumpy, and in need of attention.

Like she know it would, an Eden’s Gate truck pulled into the driveway right on queue. John stepped out of the passenger seat with a scowl set on his face. The follower that drove him there getting an earful for letting them escape.

Holly pulled her lips back, flashing John a smile as he approached, his own smile slowly pulling across his face.

“Ah, Holly. Aren’t you an unexpected but pleasant surprise.”

Score one for her.

“What can I say? Figured, you know, been a little while and you seem a bit stressed out.” She took a step forward, fingers tapping his shoulder to imitate walking. John made a low rumbling sound to signal his approval. They walked into the home, hand and hand. Holly sat comfortably on the couch while John walked into the kitchen, pausing as he reached his cupboard.

Holly tried to peer around his body, just to see what caused him to stop. A small paper was in his hands and he was chuckling.

“Oh, Wrath. Wrath, Wrath, Wrath.” Holly narrowed her eyes, knowing what she heard “You just know how to get under my skin, but that’s okay. I’ll forgive you in time.” his voice was a low humming drawl with a scornful growl to it. She didn’t bother trying to make her scoff soft so he wouldn’t hear.

As John approached again with a drink for her, she rolled her eyes, “Funny, I figured the deputy would be dead by now.” John turned a pointed glare at her, clearly questioning the tone she used with him. Holly shrugged and took a sip, “Just saying, you’ve hurt people for a lot less. Kinda begs the question, don’t you think?”

“No.” He answered quickly, drink all but slamming on the table between them “Is there something you wish to say to me Holly? Something you wish to confess?” Eyes fell on his chest, the scarred sin of sloth sitting there in firm detail. Envy was a sin.

But she refused to let it go, “I have nothing to confess.” she paused to gauge his reaction, but it remained unchanged “I’m sure that sinner of a deputy does though. Leaving little notes, trying to get your attention. Maybe you were wrong, John. Maybe lust was a bit more appropriate for them.” The scowl was on his face before her words even left her mouth. Holly could almost feel the intense rage wafting off him like the expensive cologne he wore.

“Do not lie to me. I can see the jealousy, the envy, crawling over your skin. I can see its pervasiveness corrupting your words, dear Holly.” John stalked over to her. He placed a knee against the couch, bracing his hand on the back to support his weight above her while she leaned back “For we also once were foolish ourselves, disobedient, deceived, enslaved to various lusts and pleasures, spending our life in malice and envy, hateful, hating one another.” his hand gripped her chin with a surprisingly gentle touch, forcing her to look at him with her hard set eyes.

She could still see the anger but John always did like to wear masks. Even so, she felt herself melt into his gaze. His icy blue eyes practically smiling down at her. He asked her again, if there was something she needed to say and without meaning to, she spoke, “Yes John, forgive me for I have sinned.” Her mind screamed, she wasn’t supposed to give in that damn fast!

And oh how John smiled. He lowered himself until their lips were almost touching “Confess my dear, and all will be forgiven.” He could deal with the deputy being free for now, after all his job was never truly done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
